


Decadence

by ladyazura



Series: Set in Stone [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bloodlust, Cunnilingus, Dark Rey, Dark Side Rey, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Light Sadism, Manipulative Kylo, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Possessive Behavior, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Rey Palpatine, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10410024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyazura/pseuds/ladyazura
Summary: Under Kylo's tutelage, Rey embraces the dark side.





	

She was surrounded.

 

The remaining Knights of Ren, the ones who had escaped Ahch-To and Luke Skywalker with their lives and most of their limbs still in tact, converged on her all at once in the training room. It wasn’t the first time; they had made it clear from the start that they had no love for her, that they thought her weak and unworthy, and sought to prove it to her by ambushing her. Their unauthorized “initiation” had left Rey in the medbay for three days while she recovered from the assault. It had been humiliating more than anything, and she had vowed not to let it happen again.

 

She hadn’t let her guard down since, and so when the initial attack came, she was prepared, dodging it quickly before blocking the second with her staff. A sharp blade grazed her bicep, drawing blood, but it was largely superficial, nothing that needed immediate attention. She ignored the sting, gritting her teeth as she swung her staff and drove one end an oncoming Knight’s gut. As he dropped to his knees, wheezing, she followed it with a swift blow to the head. A sickening _crack_ echoed throughout the room as his body fell forward, unconscious.

 

Rey made quick work of the other two, disarming the one before he could reach her. As he lunged, she waited until he was close enough before faking a jab. While he focused on avoiding her staff, she curled her fist and slammed it into his jugular, watching him stumble back clutching his throat before turning her attention to the final Knight. He made a show of spinning his bo-staff before charging at her. Rey braced herself as their weapons finally clashed, and she struggled to not to lose her footing as the Knight used his size and build to his advantage. Her grip on her staff tightened as she pushed back against him, baring her teeth.

 

“You’re a feisty one. No wonder Master Ren likes you so much.” Her opponent mocked.

 

He made no attempt to shield his thoughts, and suddenly Rey was bombarded with images – all of the vile, disgusting things this Knight wanted to do to her. She felt equal parts outraged and horrified by his blatant mental projections, and as her anger spiked, she let out a cry, felt her fingertips spark as though she’d been shocked, and suddenly the Knight was thrown back several feet by an invisible force.

 

Panting heavily, Rey stared at his unmoving form for a moment and then looked down at her staff. Wisps of smoke rose from where she was clutching it and her brow furrowed in confusion, but before she could dwell on it, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. She whipped around, raising her staff to defend herself once more, but relaxed when she saw who it was. Lowering her weapon, she sank to her knees in exhaustion as Kylo crossed the room toward her, paying no heed to his unconscious knights.

 

“You’ve gotten stronger.” He appraised, and Rey couldn’t help but preen at that.

 

His gloved hand brushed the loose hairs clinging to her flushed forehead out of the way before he cupped her chin, thumb brushing over her bottom lip. Instinctively, she opened her mouth, letting her tongue dart out to taste the worn black leather. Gazing up at him, she watched his eyes darken, his desire flaring to life beneath the surface.

 

A throat cleared.

 

And like that, the moment was gone. Lust gave way to annoyance as Kylo pulled his hand back and glared at the source. The red-haired officer – General Hux, she recalled – stood in the doorway, disgust evident on his face.

 

“I do hope I wasn’t interrupting you and your…” Pale eyes flickered briefly to Rey, and the words ‘scavenger’, ‘bed warmer’, even ‘desert whore’ echoed in her mind, before he looked back at Kylo, “… _apprentice_ , Ren. But Leader Snoke wishes to speak to us. _Just_ us.”

 

The emphasis was not lost on Rey, but it came as no surprise. She had been training with Kylo for nearly three months now, but hadn’t yet been brought forth to the Supreme Leader. She’d felt him, though. Sensed him. His presence hung over the _Finalizer_ like a looming shadow.

 

Kylo nodded stiffly, and with that the general turned on his heel and left.

 

Rising to her feet, Rey threw him a curious glance.

 

“Go to the room and rest up. I’ll be back shortly.” He told her, before walking away.

 

 

 

oOo

 

 

A droid brought Rey food while she waited for Kylo to return. Fresh fruits like berries and sliced melon and pomegranate seeds. She had never tasted anything so sweet until recently and couldn’t get enough, eating until her fingers were stained with sticky juices and her stomach ached. When she’d finally had her fill, she set the plate aside and sucked her fingers clean as she glanced around the room.

 

She had her own living quarters now, but she spent most of her leisure time in Kylo’s. Ever since that first night, she hadn’t been able to sleep anywhere else. She liked his bed too much. Or rather, she liked waking up to a warm body wrapped around her. It made her feel safe. _Loved_. She knew Kylo felt the same. They were both lonely and starved for human contact.

 

She didn’t remember falling asleep, but when she opened her eyes, she wasn’t alone. The light emanating from the viewport was dim, but enough that she could make out Kylo standing in front of it, staring out into the vast blackness of space. He had divested himself of his outer garb, leaving him in just his arm guards and trousers. Her eyes couldn’t help but linger on the mishmash of marred flesh covering his pale back – old scars and new ones, big and small, clean and jagged, all twisting along his skin like a distorted web. He looked at her through the reflection in the glass as she sat up, shifting onto her knees.

 

“What did Snoke want?” She asked amidst a stretch, masking her curiosity with nonchalance.

 

“A progress report.”

 

“On me?”

 

Kylo nodded, his face betraying nothing as he turned away from the window and made his way over to the bed. Rey sat up straighter.

 

“And?”

 

“He thinks you’re almost ready. There’s just one final test. A mission.”

 

“Where to?”

 

“Jakku.”

 

oOo

 

 

 

Jakku was just as hot and arid as she remembered, made worse by the black attire she now donned. Harsh winds whipped around them, making their cloaks billow as they ventured through the wasteland of fallen Star Destroyers. Unlike Kylo, Rey refused to wear a mask, instead using a scarf to shield her face from the sand and sun. In the distance, she could see the faint silhouette of Niima Outpost, and tugged her scarf down just as the winds started to die.

 

As they drew closer to their destination, she was met with the familiar smell of spices and cooked meats wafting through the air, and the sight of traders and scavengers simply going about their day. The bazaar fell eerily silent as they approached, wary eyes following the tall, masked stranger and his companion. Rey sensed the fear and apprehension emanating from the crowd but kept her focus ahead, staying one step behind Kylo as they made their way up to the booth that she had spent most of her life bartering at. Her fingers twitched when she finally laid eyes on the Crolute manning the counter, too busy inspecting a part and trying to determine its value to notice them. Kylo waved his hand, and with a gentle prod, the elderly scavenger in front of them walked away in a trance.

 

Glancing around, she saw that the other denizens had dispersed in similar states, leaving the bazaar almost completely empty. Good. No unnecessary blood had to be shed.

 

“This is worth… one quarter por…tion?” At last, Unkar Plutt looked up, blinking in confusion when he noticed the scavenger he’d been dealing was suddenly gone, and that the bustling outpost was now as barren and dead as the desert that surrounded it.

 

Stepping forward, Rey lowered her hood. An interesting array of emotions played across the Crolute’s face, starting with recognition and ending on rage.

 

“ _You!_ ” He spat, jabbing a meaty finger in her direction. “You’ve got some nerve showing your face around here, girl, after what you pulled! Taking that droid, stealing _my_ ship –”

 

“It wasn’t _your_ ship.” She said coldly.

 

This only incensed him more.

 

“You ungrateful little bitch.” Unkar growled. “After everything I did for you. Taking you in, feeding you, raising you – this is my thanks? I should have let the elements have you!”

 

An incredulous, girlish laugh crept up Rey’s throat. It started small, but gradually became louder and more hysterical the longer it went on. Soon she was doubled over, and judging from the puzzled expression that contorted his face, this wasn’t the reaction Unkar had been expecting. He looked at her like she’d lost her mind. Even Kylo seemed not to know how to respond, growing concern stemming from his end of their bond. Finally, she managed to regain her composure and smiled, but it was by no means a kind one.

 

“You didn’t feed me or raise me or shelter me out of the goodness of your heart.” She sneered. “You did it because you needed me alive to work – to scavenge day in and day out just so I wouldn’t _starve to death_ , only to be cheated and given _scraps_ while you sat here and reaped the rewards. I was little more than free labor. But not anymore.” **_Never again._** She vowed as Kylo slipped something cold and metal into her hand.

 

Gripping the hilt, Rey wasted no time igniting the saber. Unkar started as the unstable blade flared to life, casting a red light onto his panicked face.

 

“Wait… wait! Let’s talk about this! Is this about the portions? Take them! Take whatever you want! Just – please –”

 

Rey faltered slightly.

 

“Look how he cowers.” Kylo’s modulated voice remarked next to her. _Soon they’ll all cower._ “Such a pathetic creature doesn’t deserve to breathe the same air as you, not after what he’s done – keeping you on the brink of starvation, enslaving you with false hopes. But no more. Break your chains, Rey. Kill the scavenger and sever the light.” _Embrace the dark side. Let it consume you. Be reborn._

 

His words fueled her, hardening her resolve. A pitiful, frightened noise escaped Unkar when she raised the crossguard and he stumbled back, narrowly avoiding the blade as it cut through the rusted counter like butter – but not the debris. Shrapnel flew toward him, guided by her free hand, piercing exposed flesh and eliciting a pained cry. Still, the Crolute lived, and managed to escape through the back of the booth. Knowing he wouldn’t make it far, Rey let him have his head start before she pursued.

 

She found him not far from the outpost. His injuries had hindered him some, and his size certainly didn’t help. She followed slowly, like a hunter tracking wounded catch, Kylo’s lightsaber humming against her palm as she swiped at the air, purposely missing her target. In the back of her head, she heard Kylo chuckle.

 

_You’re toying with him. How cruel._

 

Rey smirked, swinging the saber again, this time catching Unkar’s calf. A pained howl erupted from the Crolute as he went down instantly, crashing to the desert floor.

 

“AHH! MY LEG! YOU KRIFFING CUNT! YOU –”

 

She didn’t let him finish, taking another swing. Unfortunately, he had the sense to move out of the way before clambering to his feet gracelessly, hunched slightly as he clutched his injury. He was panting, skin drenched in sweat as he staggered backward in a feeble attempt to escape. The mere sight of him revolted her, fanning her bubbling rage. Another strike seared his shoulder, and as he let out a shriek, a new emotion enveloped her: excitement. Not at Plutt – never at him – but rather, the situation. She could feel her heart beating faster, a familiar warmth spreading through her body and pooling between her thighs. Arousal, but not hers. _Kylo’s_.

 

Licking her lips, she stared at her former guardian impassively. Memories of the Crolute gripping her small arm as a ship disappeared into the sky, leaving her behind – _“Quiet, girl!”_ – of his smug look every time he gave her less portions than she knew she deserved, of his lecherous eyes watching her the older she got, lingering a little too long –

 

“Beg.” She told him, voice devoid of emotion. “Beg for your life.”

 

Unkar didn’t need to be told twice.

 

“Rey… don’t do this… please… have mercy…” He was near sobbing now, both from fear and pain.

 

_Yes, Rey. Show him our brand of mercy._

 

“Okay.”

 

With that, Rey drove the lightsaber through the Crolute’s gut, all the way to the hilt. Unkar made a choking gasp, his eyes bulging in shock as he registered what had just happened.

 

She could have stopped there. Should have. Instead, she turned the blade, watching Unkar’s face contort in agony as his insides were torn and cauterized all at once. Rey grinned as a bolt of ecstasy lanced through her. _This_ was what it was like to harness real power. It felt as though her blood was singing, her veins pulsing as she gave the saber another twist, reveling in the sound of sizzling flesh and organs. Plutt’s words were no longer coherent – just garbled noise.

 

Finally, she pulled the lightsaber out of his gelatinous form, only to plunge through his chest. She didn’t stop even after he’d crumpled to the ground motionless, instead continuing to hack and slash and stab until the creature once known as Unkar Plutt was no longer recognizable.

 

_Rey._

 

Snapping out of her bloodlust, Rey gagged at smell of burnt flesh assaulting her nose, extinguishing the blade as she stood on trembling legs and made her way over to where Kylo had been standing at the entrance of the outpost. Returning his lightsaber to him, she suddenly became aware of how she must have looked, disheveled and caked in sweat and dirt and entrails – how disgustingly _feral_. But before she could apologize for getting carried away, Kylo reached up and unlatched his mask, tossing it aside.

 

He looked at her like he had on Starkiller, completely enamoured and radiating with pride – he was proud of her, of what she'd done! - while taking her face in his hands and pressing their foreheads together. She leaned into his touch, nuzzling and pressing her lips to the inside of his wrist. 

 

Then his mouth was on hers, kissing her with such ferocity that she had to grab onto him for leverage. By the time he pulled away, her cheeks were flushed and her lips were swollen, mind a haze of lust – his _and_ hers – that made it impossible to think. Dark eyes bore into hers as he backed her into a nearby column, making quick work of the front of her cloak before sinking to his knees before her, rucking her tunic up until it was bunched around her waist. Her head fell back, lips parting in a silent moan as he worshipped her with his mouth.

 

_My ruthless scavenger… my dark queen…_

 

Tangling her fingers in his black locks, she fought the urge to ride his face to completion and instead tugged until he got the message, kissing his way back up her body until his mouth found hers once more. She could taste herself on his tongue but she didn’t care, cupping the back of his neck while reaching into his robes with her free hand. He had been hard for a while, his erection straining painfully against its confines. A groan erupted from his throat when she freed his length, wrapping her fingers around it and squeezing none-too-gently.

 

She continued to knead and stroke the throbbing appendage until she deemed him ready. As soon as she released him, Kylo seized the opportunity to hike her legs around his waist, letting out an animalistic groan as he entered her swiftly.

 

There, beneath the unforgiving Jakku sun, Rey surrendered herself to him fully.

 

Passion enveloped them both, Kylo’s thrusts growing more violent, his fingers digging into her thighs with bruising force. She retaliated by biting and clawing wherever she could reach, toes curling in delight as he started to come apart, panting and grunting against her ear as his hips slammed into hers over and over again.

 

 _So close… so kriffing close… Rey…_ His movements faltered as he attempted to pull away but Rey tightened her legs around him, hooking her ankles behind his back and keeping him where he was.

 

“Don’t. I want… I want it. I want to feel you.” She managed between gasps.

 

With one final jerk, Kylo buried himself deep inside her with a guttural sound that might have been her name. The warmth that filled her to the brim was enough to send her spiraling over the edge, head thrown back and walls clenching tightly around him as her body shook. His hips continued to move against hers, bucking lazily, drawing out her orgasm while his mouth sought hers once more.

 

 

oOo

 

 

 

Later, as they lay in their bed back on the _Finalizer_ , clean and sated with Rey nestled against his side and his arm draped across her shoulders, she spoke quietly.

 

“Tell me again.”

 

“I’m yours. _Only_ yours.”

 

_Forever yours, my scavenger. My queen, my love, my everything._

 

“You promise?”

 

“I promise.”

 

Content, she laid her cheek back down and let darkness embrace her.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about that ending. I might go back and change it at some point.
> 
> THAT SAID, I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment and let me know what you think! Feedback and constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
